


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Hurt/Comfort Shouting

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ficlet Ask:  Seb gets home for a hit injured, Jim finds him trying to bandage himself. And is upset, pissed, or anything else. Screaming ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Hurt/Comfort Shouting

Jim paced anxiously in the flat, he was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but couldn’t when his sniper had yet to return from what should have been a simple mission. A simple assassination he’d performed thousands of times before.

It was practically two in the morning! Where was he? The job was only supposed to take an hour tops!

The soft creaking of the door and slow, heavy, steps brought some relief to Jim. And irritation.

“ _Sebastian Moran_ , just where the hell have you been?!”

Jim heard the sniper sigh, pausing on the steps. Jim waited for an answer that he supposed wasn’t coming.

“Took longer than I thought.” Sebastian grumbled, he seemed irritable.

Jim bristled. Fine, so be it, he wasn’t going to get answers from the sniper, that much was clear. So, Jim marched to his bedroom, “I got you a phone for a reason! You’re such a neanderthal sometimes!” Jim snapped as he reached the bedroom and slammed the door.

He threw himself into the bed, but didn’t sleep…instead he listened to Sebastian tromping through the flat. It seemed to take forever before the sniper’s footsteps ended in the bathroom. But after a few minutes of nothing, Jim wondered what on earth the man was getting up to in there. No running water, no movement…just silence.

Jim eased back out of bed, more irritable now than before, and stomped out of the bedroom. He didn’t even bother to knock, just barging in on Sebastian.

“I swear to god, if you’re having a damn wank–” Jim’s words died in his throat.

Sebastian was white as a sheet, his shirt and jacket were discarded in the tub, and both his hands were currently trying to wrap gauze over a large laceration across his stomach! It wasn’t deep, but it was bloody…and no doubt painful.

Sebastian just stared at Jim, caught in the act.

Jim glared. “You…utter…”

“Jim–”

“Shut up!” Jim stormed over, swatting both hands away to take over the bad bandaging job. “Why?”

Sebastian winced as Jim yanked the bandage a bit harder than necessary. “Why? _Why?_ Because you nearly took my head off at the door!”

Jim growled, “The job wasn’t supposed to take _six hours!_  You didn’t text or call!”

“I was busy being chased because someone forgot to bloody mention that there would be security on patrol in the area!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“You told me it was safe!”

“You’re a professional!”

Jim yanked the bandage again, causing Sebastian to yelp and grab Jim’s wrists abruptly. Jim stilled, his glare softened. 

“I’m sorry, Sebbie.”

Sebastian’s hands eased their hold as he caught his breath, shaking his head. “It’s fine.” He swallowed, “Sorry I didn’t…call.”

Jim gently knotted the bandage before he slowly curled himself into Sebastian’s side, pressing his head to Sebastian’s shoulder and wrapping careful arms around him. “Don’t scare me like that…neanderthal. Or I’ll–”

“Skin me and turn me into shoes...I know.” Sebastian sighed. “Love you, too, Boss.”


End file.
